


Beneath the suit

by solarift



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Supergirl (TV 2015), Superman - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Basically how Tyler portrays Clark in Supergirl, Clark Kent/ Superman Derek, Derek Hale as Superman, Fanart, Fanart/ Manip, M/M, Stiles Stilinski as Peter Parker, X3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarift/pseuds/solarift
Summary: A snippet of Superman and Spiderman's first encounters. [Ficlet + manip]





	

“That was close,” Derek muttered, ducking behind a dumpster and straightening his tie. He patted himself down as he threw a cursory glance out at the bustling nightlife of Metropolis. Thankfully the passersby remained none the wiser of the two men shucking off their hero suits-

“-slipping into something a little more _accommodating_ , big guy?” came his compatriot’s voice from the other side of the dumpster.

Derek snorted, smiling despite the nuisance _Spiderman_ had made of himself in Metropolis following someone named Venom; big, nasty and not really prone to conversation, polite or otherwise.

“I wouldn’t say a checkered shirt and tie was _accommodating_. Far from it in fact.” Derek caught sight of his briefcase, still neatly tucked against the brick wall.

The other man snickered. “ _Please_ , getting out of that tight Lycra number and into something a bit more _human camo_ is preferable to me any time of the day, bring it!”

Derek’s brows squinted together as he looked around the floor of the alleyway, absently nodding, as he still felt a bit… exposed.

Hmm.

“Hey, don’t forget your specs, big guy,” the amused voice said suddenly from behind him. Derek turned around, eyes landing on the familiar lenses.

“Ah-! Uh, thank you,” Derek said, smiling awkwardly, as the other man fixed the glasses to his face gently. “You’re not changing too?”

“Nah, I still have a pest to finish exterminating, don’t I? ‘Sides, what’s a Spidey to do other than admire the view of Earth’s own Man of Steel stripping in the middle of the night, down a dark alleyway in a rather seedy part of town with a complete stranger?”

Derek blushed despite himself.

“Don’t get too smug, I know who you are already, I’ve got-”

“- _x-ray vision_ , yeah I know; we all know! Just… don’t go spreading my identity around if you don’t mind,” came a suddenly self-conscious mutter from behind the mask.

“I’d never-” Derek began shaking his head.

“Calm down, I’m just teasing, man. Besides, I have a feeling we’ll be running into each other sooner or later. Until then, g’night, Supes,” the web-slinging vigilante nodded in farewell, turning around and slinging himself up the building.

“You as well…” Derek watched as the red and blue suit disappeared. “Have a good night, too, Stiles,” he said to himself before coming back to his senses.

* * *

The next day Mr. White hollered for him from inside his office. “ _HALE! GET IN HERE!_ ”

Derek tripped over his own feet, sending a pile of folders flying out around the room as he piled apology on top of apology as he nervously shifted ever closer to Mr. White’s-

“ ** _HALE-!_** Oh, there you are. Get in ‘ere!” Mr. White slammed his office door behind him and cut straight to the point. “Lahey’s out sick so I called in a favor from my brother and got this kid loaned out to us for the week! _Don’t_ make me regret not firing you yesterday! Go on- get out! You’re wasting my time!”

And suddenly Derek and the person he’d yet to introduce himself to were shoved out into the bustling office.

Derek turned offering his hand. “Uh, hello, I’m Derek-….”

“ _-Derek Hale_ , as I live and breathe. Gotta say, man, I’m a BIG fan of your work. I’m one of the Daily Bugle’s contracting photographers; name’s S-”

“Stiles Stilinski-” Derek finished, eyes wide as he stared at the face he knew had been under the mask the night before but seeing it out in broad daylight like this was an entirely new experience than using his vision had been-…

Stiles nodded, grin widening. “Got it in one go, man, I’m impressed. You a fan?” Stiles threw a wink to the side- Derek noticed they were being stared at by a few of co-workers, taking up space as they were, and quickly averted his gaze and their range of motion.

“Uh- yes, I’m a- big fan of your… uh, body of work at the… Daily Bugle, was it?” Derek fumbled as he began ushering Stiles toward a more secluded area where they could talk further in private.

“Why I _do_ declare, Mister Hale,” Stiles began, effecting a Southern accent rather horrendously. “Ushering a maiden such as I on our first encounter into a secluded area, how scandalous!”

Derek sighed. Still, scandals aside, Stiles followed him into the stairwell.

“Great, so you’re a comedian during your day job too,” Derek mumbled. A bark of laughter was his only response.

This was going to be a long (and interesting) week!

 

**The end.**

**Author's Note:**

> My first sterek-ish manip. And ficlet.
> 
> Titled it this because I'm so original xD Had thought something along the lines of "BTS (behind the scenes)" but went with Beneath the Suit in the end. It makes sense! :S Be kind!
> 
> Come [tumblr](http://solarrift.tumblr.com) with me!


End file.
